PotionsIncidents
by xrazystoritellre
Summary: A fight and a threat lead to a potions mishap...and the worse mess imaginable!
1. The Thrwat

OK! I know..i didn't finish the other fic yet, but this idea has sorta been coming and going, but the other day, I suddenly had the PERFECT idea on how to make it work, so I bugged some friends….and here it is!

Summary: Dumbledore has assigned the Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class to brew the potion that protects the school grounds. However, after a fight breaks lose on school grounds, trouble ensues and the potion causes mayhem for the famous trio as each one finds trouble with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot bunny! Her name is Plottsie and she brings me lotsa tasty carrot-shaped ideas…so be nice to her! The Rest belong to JKR…and as many say, I'm just playing with her toys for a little while. She can have them back later, when I'm through.

Ships: erm…they're there, but because of how this fic unfolds…it gets confusing, so read to find out! Main one is Ron/Hermione

On with the Fic!

**Potions...Incidents**

Chappie One: The Threat

Snape stared at the class before him. He knew that Dumbledore expected him to have these students work on a very important potion that would help out the school. But these students were incompetent! For God's sake, Longbottom was in this class! How did that fool of a Headmaster expect this class to get it right?

Granted, it wasn't a difficult potion compared to many they had already attempted in that class, but this time, they would all be working together on a rather large potion in a huge cauldron that filled an entire room. That, in itself, would make it three times more difficult.

Yet, he had to get them started, so:

"This semester we will be working on a very important potion for the Headmaster. I expect that no one will mess around this time," he told the students, sending glares to the trouble makers. "The potion is actually very similar to many other potions; one wrong ingredient will change the entire potion. The potion we will be making is called _Inviliasio Protek_, does anyone know what it does and why it is important?"

Hermione's hand jumped into the air. After trying unsuccessfully to get a different student to raise their hand, Snape called on the young woman. "Miss Granger?"

"_Inviliasio Protek_ is a potion that when dribbled in a loop around something protects whatever is within that loop, provided the loop is completed, from all sorts of magical invasion including apparition, port keys, and other similar spells, from outside of the loop to the inside and vice versa." (check author's note)

"Correct. Five points for Gryffindor."

Snape turned around and spelled the notes onto the board. "These notes are on the importance of the spell, the ingredients and instructions, and what can happen when this spell is made correctly. I expect you to copy down every single piece of these notes and study them very carefully. Tomorrow, we shall meet in the upstairs potion room, on the top level."

With that, the potions master walked out of the room.

Later that day:

"Hermione, can you ever stop studying and come spend some time with us?" Ron was complaining in the common room. He and Harry had been trying to persuade her to join them outside to play hexing-tag with the other students.

"No, this potion is very important. If we mess it up, then, the school won't be protected from outsiders….like Voldemort!"

"So, we won't screw it up. It's not like you would LET us, now would you, Hermione?"

The witch glared at him, disgusted. "O, alright, but only for a little while."

Ron and Harry exchanged grins and dragged their friend outside.

However, they never got to play hexing-tag. Draco Malfoy was already causing trouble (like he was rote to do), picking on Neville Longbottom for hexing his own teammates.

"You're so forgetful, a remembrall couldn't help you remember which people are on your team!" Malfoy sneered.

Neville looked hopelessly at the other students around him but no one helped.

"Ha hahaha! You can't even remember your _friends!_"

The infamous one minded-trio laughed hard, until Goyle turned around ands had to ask Draco what 'hahaha' meant. Draco glared at him.

That's when our….'angelic' trio came onto the scene.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Hermione scolded.

"Why, what's it to you, you cheating on Weasel, here, for Longbottom?" came the snide remark, "Even Weasel is better then the boy who lives up to his name! as-!"

Hermione looked towards Malfoy with a look that made everyone present glad that looks really couldn't kill (unless you're a basilisk, of course, but she wasn't one…_was she_?) However, considering Malfoy was ready for a new comment, there was definite proof against those thoughts.

"Well, well, well, Grangy, seems I hit a nerve there!"

Hermione looked as though she was going to slap the boy silly, but Harry and Ron were holding her back.

"Don't let him get to you, 'Mione! It's what he wants!"

"O! have to have your boyfriend keep you in line, even while you cheat on him, eh Granger?"

"WHY you little!" Nothing could stop her now. Hermione wrenched free of the boys' grasps and punched Malfoy extremely hard on the check, sending him sprawling. She didn't give him a chance to get up before hitting him again…and again.

After a few minutes the other four boys (Ron, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle) managed to separate the two, but not until after Hermione had managed to do considerable damage to Draco's pristine face.

"You'll regret this, Hermione Granger," Malfoy spat out, "I promise you that you will seriously regret this. I _will_ get even with you!" And, with that, he left.

* * *

(A/N uhm…Hermione's description of potion is hard to comprehend…so, it means u dribble it around the perimeter of something and it protects it from magic inside and out...Sorry.

Many thanks to summerkins, my first ever beta…lol and one of my bestest buddies and my one and only marker sissy! Heeheehee! AND for the title!

Ok sorry this chappie is sorta short, but I kinda got to get past it…but it has to be there separate from the next scene…lol. Uhm right then, this story will be a little weird, just so you know!

The more you review, the more I write and the more I write the more I post and the more you can read and the more you can review…and so, the never ending circle continues!)


	2. The Incident

Plottsie bounces into the room, stares at the only reviewer and smiles.

"Thank you, Anonymous! Yep, I except Anonymous reviews! I still want to hear what people who don't have accounts (or who can't sign into their accounts) have to say bout my stories! Thank you so much for your motivating ( author interrupts UHOH! THE 'M' WORD, SIS! stands at attention, screaming motivated, motivated, motivated, M'am!) review! I'm glad you think my idea has potential!"

Yeppers! Thanks from me too! I don't normally get reviews…and even rarer do I get such inspiring things to read! Thanks!

Anonymous   
2005-04-16  
ch 1, anonymous

I hope you except anonymou reviews. I think this story has potential. Please continue.

Hmmm…Plottsie? Would you like the honors?

"SURE! This story is our FANFICTION which means all the characters and settings and such that you find in the Harry Potter series are NOT ours…they belong to the wondrous JKR. However! The plot line is OURS! Ok? Cool!" Plottsie hands author a new carrot-shaped idea.

Thank you, Plottsie!

Now…one more note to the wary, I like reading strange fics….this one is going to get very strange! It isn't slash, or whatever…least not yet (I doubt it'll become such, but you never know…characters take on their own ideas) but our main ship, Hr/R, will end up quite…strained during this fic, so God only knows how it will end! Ok? Ok...good…On with the show!

"Finally!"

Hey, who asked you?

Plottsie nibbles at a treat nonchalantly

Ok, ok you win….ANYWAYS!

**Chapter Two: The Incident**

A few potions classes later found the students preparing the potion in a huge cauldron that practically filled a two story classroom. The students stood on a platform on the second story that was at just the right level that they could reach over the railing to drop ingredients into the potion they were brewing.

Draco glared at the trio; Harry and Ron were getting told off by the insufferable Mudblood again. He sneered. Surely those two could know things better then the little wench! No matter, he was about to have the ultimate revenge on one Miss. Hermione Granger! His face was still black and blue from her using it as a punching bag, but at least his nose was all but healed. He had adamantly refused to go see Madame Pomphrey about it, preferring to leave the marks on his face to remind Granger of his threat each time she saw him.

Neville and Parvati were working together to chop up the gillyweed into perfect, tiny, confetti-like squares. They were supposed to put them into the potion as soon as they finished, by blowing them in carefully. That way, nothing was clumped together. Draco watched all this carefully.

Next to that group, Blasie and Crabbe were mixing up a paste of a few different ingredients: Dragon's blood, powdered hippogriff toe nails, and dried pixie wings taken from freshly the freshly dead beasts. Draco's smirk heightened as he saw them tear the wings instead of leaving them whole. _Thank you my friends! My scheme shall work because of you!_

Finally, he wandered to the trio's part of the project.

They were just about to throw their mimicked ingredients into the potion. Their job had been to unleash the magic of the Marza's devil-like tail. Marzas live deep within the Forbidden forest, and were well known for the protective magic they weaved around their homes with their tails. That was why the tail of such a beast (obviously taken from a creature that died) was so important for the potion. It made it three times stronger.

Malfoy had other plans for the potion, though, and he watched as the trio put all 48 tails into the potion at different, prescribed, points around the perimeter of the cauldron. Now was his chance! To change what the potion was that they were creating; he had to add his extra ingredients just as Blaise and Crabbe magically poured their paste over the top of the concoction. The trio finished with the tails and carefully backed away as the two Slytherins spelled the paste to stretch out into a perfect circle over top of the cauldron in thin air, and then let it land perfectly over the entire potion. Next, various groups got up with their finely chopped, minced, powdered, and mixed dry ingredients and cast wind charms from different angles, carefully blowing all the dry ingredients over the entire potion. Draco blew his extra ingredient in as well, during this time, unsuspected by the rest of the class.

With no one the wiser of his contribution to the potion, he quickly turned around to bother the trio.

"So, Mudblood, Weasel, Potty," he said, watching the anger infuse around them, "I bet you this potion will fail! You three probably did not do your parts correctly; never mind Longbottom's lack of understanding of magical things!"

Ron looked ready to scream at the blonde jerk, but Neville beat him to it. Neville cried out some curse at Draco, who smirked gleefully. He efficiently dodged the curse, which, as Malfoy predicted, was the Stupefy charm, and hit Ron square in the chest. Hermione, angered once again by Draco's rude language reached out to punch the boy, but missed as he once again dodged the attack, and she lost her balance, crashing into her stunned boyfriend, knocking the two of them over the edge of the platform and into the potion.

Draco could hardly contain his glee! The stupefy charm would complete his master piece, as the two Gryffindors fell into the potion just as he expected them too.

Snape, who had stood their watching the entire scene unfold, waiting to find reasons to take points from the Gryffindors and give points to the Slytherins, watched in horror as the two students fell into the potion. He quickly pulled Lavender to the side and told her to get Madame Pomphrey. For some unknown reason, his head told him to grab a sample of the potion quickly before trying to retrieve the two students. Spelling a small sample into a crystal vial, he ran towards the giant potion. He quickly transfigured the rest of the potion into water and was shocked at what he saw.


	3. Finding Ron

**Chapter Three: Finding Ron**

Hermione was shocked as she fell into the potion, sinking quickly. The potion was too thick! She couldn't float. A panic started to rage inside her as she suddenly started to worry about Ron. Would he be ok? He had been stunned! He can't move!

Suddenly, a bright flash a pale blue light went through the entire potion, engulfing her. She could feel the magical properties affecting her, but she couldn't tell what had happened. All she knew was that there had been a major change to her body…and then suddenly, before she could reason anything out, the potion turned to water, and she quickly started swimming towards a stunned looking potions professor.

At the same time:

Ron didn't know what to do; he couldn't move at all, thanks to the stunning charm. But Hermione was in danger! The potion was thick, nothing could be seen through the dark purple gook. He knew he was sinking quickly towards the bottom. Suddenly, a brilliant pale blue light appeared to emit from him, freeing him to move, and lighting up the entire potion. And then he blacked out.

Snape's POV:

He watched as one of the two students started swimming towards him. The other student was no where to be seen. Snape watched, dumbfounded, as Harry pulled his friend out of the cauldron. The headmaster and nurse came in about then, and Snape mentally sighed in relief at the thought that he had saved a sample of the potion before transfiguring it into water.

"What happened, Severus?" Albus asked. "Miss. Brown told us that both Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger fell into the potion. I only see one of them, and she's soaking wet!"

"I transfigured the potion into water so we could see them and get them out. I'm not sure what happened, maybe Miss. Granger can help us figure that out."

"Very well." The three adults quickly walked over to Harry and Hermione, who was crying in his arms.

Albus quickly decided to get the students out of the room.

"Class is dismissed, students. I expect that no one will be in this room when I return." With that said, the headmaster led the two students to his office, closely followed by a panicky nurse who wanted to make sure Hermione was ok and a rather flustered potion master, staring into his crystal vial.

Once everyone was seated, Albus faced the sobbing girl.

"Hermione, what happened when you fell into the potion?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," she sniffled, "we fell in and I started sinking. I couldn't see Ron and I panicked and then this blue light appeared and something magically happened but I don't know what, I just feel…different, somehow, and the it was all water, and no Ron!" Hermione burst into tears; Harry trying desperately to calm her down.

"I saw no bright light, Albus. It must have stayed within the potion," Snape replied to the headmaster's raised eyebrow.

"Poppy, dear, I think you should escort this young women into a closed off room in the infirmary. Mr. Potter can follow you. Check her for anything and everything."

The nurse nodded and shepherded her charges out of the office.

"I see you managed to save a sample. Can we figure out what concoction the students actually made?"

Snape merely nodded and the two went through a door to find a magical device created to tell you what a potion is or does. The Potions Master poured three drops of the potion into the device. The results shocked the two men.

Meanwhile:

Poppy had just finished checking the girl over, and couldn't find anything wrong with her, except one thing. But she didn't believe it. Well, it wasn't something that was _wrong _with the girl, per say, but Poppy didn't think the girl would have done such a thing. Once more, she tested the girl, and the result was positive again.

"Madame Pomphrey, that's the fifth time you've done that test. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, it's a test that has told me five times now that you are pregnant."

"Pregnant! How could I be pregnant! I've never done anything more than kissed a guy in my life!"

Just then, the door burst open, permitting Professors Snape and Dumbledore to enter the room. "She is indeed pregnant, Poppy," Snape told the nurse, "And she carrying the missing student!"

"I'm what!" Hermione cried.

Harry watched the whole thing, dumfounded, holding Hermione's hand. Not that he had much of a choice since she was gripping it so tightly that he couldn't feel it anymore.

"We need to summon Mrs. Weasley, Poppy, please." Dumbledore asked the nurse.

The woman looked torn between staying with her patient and following instructions. In the end, she left, leaving the two men to explain things to the two students.

Inside Poppy's office:

Mrs. Weasley's head was in the fire, and Poppy was trying to explain to the fiery woman that her son was alright, but that she needed to come to the school immediately.

"What is going on? What did he do?" Molly cried.

"A potions mishap has affected two of the students; your son, and Hermione Granger. We need you to come to the school immediately."

Molly yanked her head out of the fire and quickly flooed to the school. "Take me to them!" she demanded.

Nervously, the nurse obliged.

"I can't be pregnant with Ron's child! We've never done anything!" Hermione cried at the two women entered the room.

"You're not." Albus told her.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione and Molly yelled at the same time.

Albus turned and greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"He's right there," Snape said, touching Hermione's stomach.

"What?" Molly gasped.

"Hermione is pregnant _with Ron_."

The room was suddenly silent.

Harry broke the silence, mercifully. "You mean to tell us that Ron is currently not his sixteen year old self, but a fetus, and that fetus happens to be in Hermione's womb?"

His question was stated in such a calm manor that it was hard to realize that he had even asked it.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter," Albus replied, sadness in his eyes.

"I can't give birth to my BOYFRIEND!" Hermione cried out hysterically.

"Will he ever be able to be himself again?" Molly asked, hurt in her eyes.

"I don't think he can be you're boyfriend right now, Hermione. I'm sorry. As for what you ask, Molly, I don't know. He may have to grow up normally a second time."

The two affected women fainted simultaneously.

* * *

Wow, Plottsie! Two chappies in one day! Plus, Beta Summerkins has read over both of them!

"Isn't that GREAT! Just a reminder tho...we only own the plot line! Hope you are enjoying our story!"

author hands out cookies for all!

please read and review! thanxs!

Xrazie and Plottsie


End file.
